


True Love Isn't Easy

by inlovewithfictionallesbians



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, Steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithfictionallesbians/pseuds/inlovewithfictionallesbians
Summary: What if the switch happened because Kathryn and Regina are soulmates and the only way their paths would cross was through the switch?





	True Love Isn't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own these characters. I ship Kathryn x Regina and so I only came here with a vision and ideas.  
> Reviews would be appreciated as I am trying to grow as a writer. This is my first serious fanfiction. Be kind and enjoy!!
> 
> Side Note: English is my second language so if any mistake is seen, please let me know.

This was it. The girls moved out and were now adults. Toby was a father to a beautiful baby boy and married to Lily. She and John were soon back to having the huge mansion only to themselves since Regina was moving out. Change was something Kathryn had become used to over the past few years. However, she wasn't thrilled to see Regina moving out either. She knew that she'd have to let go of her children one day or another, but she always thought she'd have Regina by her side in the guest house.

Regina was excited about moving out. Somewhere new, a home she could truly call hers. She liked the guest house, but she figured it was now time. She would miss the place though, the memories it held. She'll miss the way Kathryn would come and knock early on her door to invite her and Daphne over to have breakfast with her and the rest of their family. She'll miss the small and big talks with Kathryn. She'll miss.... Kathryn. Over the years, she had learned how to tolerate John. The only thing that was making it really hard for Regina to leave was Kathryn's everyday presence.

*knock, knock*

Someone was knocking on the guest house door.  
''May I come in..?'' a sweet, loving voice said interrupting Regina's thought process. It was Kathryn.  
''Come in!'' Regina's voice yelled from the bedroom.  
Kathryn was waiting for the other woman to arrive and join her in the kitchen, when she did.  
''Hi, Kathryn.'' ''Good morning!'' Kathryn turned around with a smile on her lips.  
''I wasn't sure if you were asleep and so I thought I'd let myself in.''  
Regina giggled. ''Well, I'm up.''  
''I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?''  
''No, you're not. I was just thinking about what I'm gonna start moving out first.''  
''Oh. Well, that's a bit why I'm here.''  
''I'm listening.''  
''Well, I was thinking. Since you're not going to be around for very much longer anymore. And John has a meeting this morning and all afternoon and I don't have any plans. I thought maybe we could have a girl day out, today. Just you and me.''  
''Kathryn, I'm not going away. I'm just moving out.'' she reassured the redhead woman.  
''I know, I know. I'm just going to miss having you around, I guess.'' she poorly tried to explain herself.  
''But I would love to go out with you. Try to change my mind from Eric turning himself in and Will finally going to move in with an aunt.''  
''Great!'' Kathryn said with joy. ''I'm going to make plans. Get yourself ready and meet me at the house in an hour?''  
''Sounds good.''

*an hour later*

Regina knocked on the Kennish's doorhouse to find Kathryn letting her in.  
''You ready?'' said Kathryn with excitement in her voice. ''I am. What have you planned?''  
''Alright! We're going to go shopping. Find ourselves matching outfits to then go golfing.''  
Regina got speechless for a second. ''Really?'' she tried to say in the most polite way she could.  
At her surprise, Kathryn laughed at the comment made.  
''Sounds silly, doesn't it? That is exactly why I think we should do it! We'll have so much fun. I don't even enjoy golfing that much despite all the times I went with John. Come on, what do you say?'' she said, teasing a little.

 

45 minutes later, Kathryn and Regina found themselves trying on different fancy outfits in one of the many golfing stores of Kansas City.  
''Oh! Look at this one, Regina. It's adorable.''  
The outfit was a cerulean blue and white dress that came along with a white and black golfing hat and matching shoes.  
''What do you think?'' Kathryn continued.  
''Wow, it is kind of pretty for a golfing outfit. And we definitely would show off in this.'' Regina joked along.  
''We would. Let's try them on!''  
The two women were trying on their new matching outfits.  
They came out at the same time and made their way to the mirrors.  
''Wow.'' Kathryn let out. ''We actually do look nice in these.'' Regina added.  
They looked at each other and knew they had found the right outfit.

After buying the new outfits, Kathryn then drove them to the newest golf spot. One she had never tried nor gone to before. They signed in and then went to change again into their new clothes. A golf cart then drove them to their spot.

''So, Regina. Do you know how to play?''  
''Yeah, of course.'' she said, looking a bit confused.  
She tried hitting the ball with her stick, but missed it which made Kathryn giggle.  
''Okay, here. Let me show you. First off, your waist needs to be positioned like this.''  
Kathryn gently put her hands on Regina's hips and moved them around which caused Regina to hold her breath for a moment and her heart beat faster. Why was her heart beating so fast suddenly? It was just Kathryn for heaven's sake. Just Kathryn Kennish trying to teach her how to play golf properly.

''Regina?''  
''Um?''  
''You okay?'' Kathryn chuckled.  
''Yes, sorry.'' ''Okay, then. Show me all you've got now.''  
''Excuse me?''  
''Regina, the golf....''  
''Right! Sorry.''  
''Are you sure you're fine? I can start first if it can help.''  
''Good idea!''  
Truth be, Regina didn't even pay attention to what Kathryn was trying to explain to her. All her attention was focused on Kathryn's hands being on her waist.  
After watching Kathryn play for a while, Regina finally began to understand the rules of the game. She was actually enjoying golfing more than she thought she would. Or maybe it was because she and Kathryn had come here together. They were both enjoying their time out here.

They played golf for about an hour and an half when they realized they were hungry. They took a break and decided to walk around for a bit. They then made their way to a restaurant nearby. When they sat down at a table, a waiter had welcomed them.  
''Welcome, ladies! May I bring you anything to drink? Here are the menus.''  
''Thank you. I'll take a lemonade.''  
''Make it two!'' Regina followed.

The waiter came back a few moments later with their drinks and then took their orders. Soon after that, their food arrived and the two ladies started eating and gossiping.  
As they were eating, Kathryn noticed that not so far from them, were two other women also having lunch together. She then saw these women kiss; they were either a couple or on a date. The scene made Kathryn think and it reminded her of that time in New York City when she was promoting her latest book and Regina kissed her.  
That kiss. That soft, warm, also wanted and unexpected kiss.  
''Regina?'' ''Yes?''  
''Remember that time in New York, when you kissed me.''  
Regina's whole body started shivering.  
''What about it?''  
''I was wondering.... Why did you do it?'' ''Kiss you, you mean?''  
Kathryn nodded.  
''That guy would not have left you alone.''  
''But he started backing off when he thought that I was into women. The kiss wasn't really necessary. And yet you kissed me anyway.''  
Regina was shocked. Nobody they knew knew about that kiss. They hadn't even talked about it ever since it happened. As if they were trying to forget about it. Why would they try to forget about it? Did they feel guilty? Did it mean something? What if it had been more than a fake-real-kiss? The conversation they were both scared of ever having was now happening.  
Regina had read Kathryn's book and its stories. She knew Kathryn was bisexual. But what about her? She wasn't prepared to have this conversation.  
Regina looked at the helpless woman who was sitting in front of her in pure wonderment and sighed.  
''I don't know, Kathryn.'' she confessed. ''It just seemed right in the moment. I guess.''


End file.
